Component alignment is an important part of the fabrication process for many types of optical assemblies. One reason is that light emitted from an optical fiber is highly divergent. Due to this high degree of divergence, unacceptable insertion loss, insertion loss ripple and wavelength dependent loss will often occur within an optical assembly unless light is directed between the components thereof with precision. Such precision is typically ensured only through careful alignment of the components during fabrication. Another reason component alignment is important is the desire for adaptable optical assemblies that support varied performance requirements. Fine-tuning the alignment of components of an optical assembly during fabrication is one way to meet varied performance requirements.
Unfortunately, the geometries of known optical assemblies have been ill-suited to either achieving acceptable insertion loss and insertion loss ripple, or accommodating varied performance requirements, or both, while still maintaining acceptable system robustness and cost characteristics. There is accordingly a need for an improved optical assembly geometry, and a fabrication process therefor, that are better suited to achieve these stated objectives.